bleachfanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kushishutofu Burando
Kushishutofu Burando (ブランドクシシュトフ, Burando Kushishutofu) - jest zmodyfikowanym Arrancarem o numerze #36 w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Stworzony na podstawie umiejętności Sasoriego Akasuny. Wygląd Kushishutofu jest niemal całkowitą kopią Sasoriego Akasuny. Ma taką samą wagę i wzrost, włosy czerwonego koloru i średniej długości. Jedynymi cechami, które go rozróżniają są ubiór Arrancara, a także czerwone oczy. Jego dziura Hollowa znajduje się w żołądku, zaś pozostałości maski znajdują się z tyłu głowy. Charakter Podobnie jak jego partner, Basuko Mazeran, jest on dumną osobą, bardzo pewną w siebie i w swoje umiejętności. Nie docenił swojego przeciwnika, co zadecydowała o jego klęsce. Fabuła Hueco Mundo Shimon Yaku przybywa do sali, w której przebywa Kushishutofu i Basuko Mazeran. Burando przedstawia siebie jako zmodyfikowanego Arrancara, posiadającego moce Sasoriego Akasuny, a jego towarzysz Tetsuyi Shina. Yaku jest tym bardzo zdenerwowany i mówi Arrancarom, że udowodni im, że są tylko marnymi podróbkami, pokonując ich bez uwolnienia Zanpakutō. Następnie Zastępczy Shinigami rusza do ataku, używając Shunpo i wykonując zamach mieczem na dwójkę, lecz oni blokują go. Rozpoczyna się zacięta walka na miecze. Basuko i Kushishutofu są atakowani przez Yaku z zadziwiającą prędkością, starając się trafić przeciwników, lecz oni z łatwością unikają ciosów. Po chwili Burando używa Hiryugekizokushintenraiho bez żadnych inkantacji i o mało co nie zabija Shimona, który w ostatniej chwili uniknął ataku, będąc zszokowanym tym, że użył tego bez inkantacji. Sam natomiast używa Sōren Sōkatsui na Basuko, lecz ten unika tego bez zbytniego wysiłku, zaledwie uchylając głową. Mazeran zaczyna się też wtedy z niego śmiać, uważając, że nie jest z niego żaden Shinigami, tylko zwykły słabiak. Zdenerwowany Yaku rusza na Basuko, lecz nie zauważył Burando, który przeciął tył jego pleców, lecz zanim mógł zadać głębszą ranę, Yaku używa Shunpo i ucieka na drugi koniec sali. Basuko prowokuje go, mówiąc by był mężczyzną i stanął do walki, lecz Yaku nie słucha go i zaczyna obmyślać jakiś plan. Zanim jednak Yaku mógł to zrobić, dwójka zmodyfikowanych Arrancarów używa Sonído i pojawiają się tuż przed Shimonem, szykując się do przebicia go. Shimon zatrzymuje jednak gołą ręką ostrze Basuko i poświęca swój bark, który Kushishutofu przekłuwa. Yaku przeprasza za drobne nieporozumienie, gdyż stwierdził, że jego duma i pewność siebie nie pozwoliły mu docenić siły jego przeciwników, po czym uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō, i natychmiast atakuje dwójkę z Honoo no Bachi, co powoduje, że uciekają. Yaku natychmiast wstaje do walki i Basuko z Burando natychmiast wystrzeliwują w niego Cero, lecz on używa Ten no Nami, by zablokować wodą siłę ataku, a następnie Arashi no Kami, by uwięzić przeciwników w gigantycznym tornadzie, podczas gdy z zewnątrz atakował ich różnymi technikami, gdyż tornado robiło chwilowe dziury w wietrze i przepuszczało je. Po chwili Shimon wyłącza technikę i widzi zipiącą dwójkę Arrancarów, która ma potargane swoje ubrania i jest w wielu miejscach posiniaczona. Yaku stwierdza, że jest w szoku, gdyż jeszcze żyją. Mazeran wrzeszczy wtedy, by ich nie nie doceniał, na co Shimon odpowiada, że nigdy tego już nie zrobi. Dwójka aktywuje wtedy Resurrección i uwalnia swoją prawdziwą formę Hollowa, po czym obydwoje po raz kolejny wystrzeliwują swoje Cero. Shimon dokończa swoje zdanie, mówiąc, by oni tego też nie robili i tym razem unika ataku odskokiem. Burando używa wtedy Sonído i pojawia się tuż nad Shimonem, starając się kopnąć go, lecz Shimon schyla głowę, po czym łapie nogę przeciwnika i rzuca nim o ścianę, przy czym Basuko próbuje uderzyć pięścią w twarz i udaje mu się to, a Shimon uderza w ścianę. Basuko strzela w niego Cero, lecz Yaku mimo wszystko blokuje go i używa Shunpo, by pojawić się tuż przed Arrancarem i przebić go mieczem. Po chwili wyciąga ostrze, by zablokować atak Burando, który już się otrząsnął. Następnie dwójka odskakuje, a Kushishutofu używa Byakurai, lecz Shimon unika go z łatwością. Zastępczy Shinigami kontratakuje Sōkatsui, lecz i ono zostaje uniknięte, a wtedy dwójka jednocześnie używa Shakkahō, powodując zderzenie i mały wybuch czerwonej energii. Zanim dym zdążył opaść, obydwoje walczą na miecze, po czym Basuko łapie Shimona za nogi i próbuje go przytrzymać. Shinigami jednak wyrywa się i teraz jest naprawdę w szoku, że ten żyje, po czym widzi, jak rana Arrancara zostaje natychmiast uleczona. Mazeran stwierdza, że przy ich Natychmiastowej Regeneracji nie może im nic zrobić i dwójka zaczyna się śmiać. Shimon zarzuca im wtedy, że powinni docenić swojego oponenta, jeśli wymagają tego od niego i wtedy aktywuje Ennetsu Jigoku, spalając swoich przeciwników, odwracając głowę, podczas ich cierpienia. Moce i Umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Będąc zmodyfikowanym Arrancarem o mocach i umiejętnościach Sasoriego Akasuny, posługuje się na poziomie mistrzowskim mieczem. Potrafi bez problemowo posługiwać się swoim Zanpakutō, mogąc łatwo zablokować ciosy i wyprowadzać kontruderzenia. Cero: Jego Cero wydaje się być przeciętne, gdyż jego moc niwelowała się przy zderzeniu z Arashi no Kami. Kolor Cero to niebieski. Jedną z ciekawszych cech jest to, że ładuje się za to bardzo szybko. Ekspert Sonído: Burando wydaje się dość sprawnie posługiwać Sonído. Hierro: Kushishutofu ma przeciętne Hierro, będąc w stanie zniwelować słaby atak mieczem. Mistrz Kidō: Choć Kidō nie jest zdolnością, którą zwykli Arrancarzy mogliby się posługiwać, Aizen, wykorzystując moce Hōgyoku sprawił, że Burando otrzymał tę zdolność, twierdząc, że bez tej umiejętności byłby słabą kopią. Hōgyoku jednak znacznie ulepszyło zaklęcia Burando, sprawiając, że jest on wstanie bez inkantacji użyć Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, choć sam Sasori musiał do niej wykorzystywać inkantacje. Natychmiastowa regeneracja: Kushishutofu prawdopodobnie ma wysoki poziom natychmiastowej regeneracji. Po tym, jak Mazeran wstał po przebiciu mieczem przez Shimona, Burando dołączył do partnera w wyśmianiu swojego przeciwnika, twierdząc, że są dzięki niej niepokonani. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Ma dużą odporność na ciosy, negując słabsze rany. Wysoka moc duchowa: Burando ma dość duże pokłady Reiatsu, choć nie są one tak wielkie, by równać się z Shimonem. Jego energia przybiera karmazynowy kolor. Zanpakutō León Blanco (レオンブランコ, Reon Buranko); po japońsku i hiszpańsku "Biały Lew": Zapieczętowana forma przypomina standardową katanę. Ma prostokątną niebieską tsubę i zielony uchwyt oraz pochwę. *'Resurrección': Komendą uwalniającą jest Wyj (出力, shutsuryoku). Burando zostaje otoczony białą warstwą. Wokół jego szyi pojawia się bujna, czerwona grzywa. Głowa zostaje także otoczona białą warstwą, oprócz twarzy. Ręce zostają zakończone dwoma długimi i ostrymi pazurami. Na stopach także rosną pazury, choć nie są one tak długie. : Specjalne Zdolności Resurrección: Kushishutofu w tej formie znacznie zwiększa swoje umiejętności. :*'Zwiększona prędkość': Kushishutofu w tej formie na pewno zyskuje na szybkości i zwinności. Jego ruchy wydają się być niespodziewane i nieprzewidywalne. :*'Zwiększone Cero': Jego Cero wydaje się być potężniejsze. :*'Zwiększone Hierro': Kushishutofu w tej formie zyskuje bardziej wytrzymałe Hierro. :*'Zwiększona natychmiastowa regeneracja': Jego natychmiastowa regeneracja wydaje się działać szybciej, a sam jej posiadacza wydaje się być jej bardzo pewny. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Números Kategoria:Mężczyźni